


Personal Getaway

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Bottom!Dan, Cute, Cute Ending, Dom Phil Lester, Domestic, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Phil Lester, True Love, Vacation, happy boys, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Dan giggled softly as he bounced, sitting up just long enough to pull his shirt off before he grabbed Phil's shirt and pulled him down, bringing him crashing down on top of the younger boy, their lips clashing in a tangle of teeth and tongue as they went after each other hungrily.With a passion burning deep within him, Phil reached down to quickly undo and push down Dan's form fitting shorts, pushing them down as far as he lanky arms could reach, silently thanking ever deity he could think of that the shorts were too tight for Dan to comfortably wear boxers underneath.~*~*~aka the fic where Phil takes Dan on a mini vacation to a personal villa in Italy where Phil treats Dan like the prince he is and romance & smut ensue on this personal getaway from a busy life.





	Personal Getaway

Phil had been watching from afar at how stressed his boyfriend had been lately. Their tour started soon and as much as they had basically everything prepared for it and ready to rehearse, Dan would not stop stressing over every little detail of the show. He wanted it to be even bigger and better than TATINOF was and it was consuming his entire being to try and put that together.

One night when Dan had finally found his way into bed, after Phil made sure his lover was cozy and fast asleep, with a kiss to his forehead Phil dipped out of bed to their office, hopping onto the computer to finalise the plans he'd been working on the past couple days: a weekend vacation out of London.

It had come to him during his endless hours of browsing the web as a gif of the ocean rising and falling had come across his dash. A beach get away was exactly what Dan needed, a weekend of having to do absolutely nothing but let Phil take care of him – which Dan would never admit out loud but it was something he absolutely adored.

He plopped at their desk, opening his bookmarked webpage and finally hitting book on the tickets, making sure to use the credit card in his name so Dan's phone didn't go off about such a large charge at once (he'd accidentally done that before, totally ruined the surprise). He browsed a few more sites, making sure the plane tickets were all set and ready to print, the hotel confirmed their reservation, and his bank was notified they would be making purchases outside of England.

Back in their bedroom, Dan had rolled over to find Phil missing from his side of the bed. He patted the duvet for a moment, deeming he had taken longer than the usual loo run and decided to go searching for him. He dragged his half-asleep self out of from under the black and grey duvet and trekked down the hall till he heard the office chair squeak, finally finding Phil to be in their office instead of in bed with him.

Phil smiled to himself, leaning back in the chair as he raked his eyes over the browsers one last time in a kind of self-satisfaction. He let his eyes glaze over before he heard a soft padding coming towards the door. He quickly closed the browsers before Dan sleepily pushed the door open.

"Why are you so far away?" Dan whined sleepily, not stopping his tread until he plopped himself in Phil's lap.

"Had some other stuff I had to get done," Phil half-lied, snaking his long arms around Dan's warm torso.

"Come back to bed with me, I want cuddles," Dan whispered, his eyes closing as he tucked his face in the crook of Phil's neck.

"As you wish, Princess," Phil teased, ruffling Dan's hair before he stood up, carrying the slightly taller boy in his arms back to their bedroom.

Dan didn't have time to tease back before he was fast asleep in Phil's arms; the last thing he heard was a soft chuckle from Phil.

Once back in the bedroom he laid Dan down, pulling the duvet back before he tucked himself in next to his boyfriend, a blissful smile wide across his face as Dan wiggled himself tight to Phil's chest, seeking the reassuring warmth that was the love of his life.

Phil was quick to fall asleep, proud of himself and full of love as he held Dan tight to his chest, their breathing falling in sync till they arose again the next morning.

( ˘ ³˘)♥

Dan was the first to wake up the next morning, yawning wide as he snuggled himself tighter to Phil, watching his boyfriend's chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully. He'd never said it aloud, but days where he woke before Phil were the best days; he got to see the pure childlike innocence that Phil's face lost to the stress of the real world. It made him want to wrap them up together in blanket cocoon and never let them out as they stayed peacefully sheltered from the real world.

He gazed lovingly upon Phil's face till he felt Phil begin to stir around him. He tucked his face into Phil's neck, breathing softly as he stayed tight to the elder.

"Well good morning," Phil spoke softly, his voice thick with sleep as he untangled his arms from Dan to reach up and rub the sleep from his eyes.

"G'morning," Dan replied back, his voice a near whisper as he draped himself across Phil's chest. 

"Sleep well?" Phil asked as he reached for his glasses, slipping them on so he could see the world around him while he cuddled the younger boy.

"Once you finally came to bed, yes," Dan answered with a playful smile, "what were you even doing in the office at such an ungodly hour?"

"Well, since you'll need to pack today I guess I can tell you," Phil started, pulling the duvet back up over them and throwing his arms around Dan.

"Need to pack? Tell me what, Phil?" Dan asked, concern lacing his voice as he couldn't put together what was going on.

"We're going on a mini vacation," Phil answered directly. As Dan opened his mouth to ask more Phil clamped his hand over Dan's mouth, stopping him from talking as he continued, "I rented us a small villa on the water in Italy for an extended weekend, Friday through Tuesday. We fly out Thursday – tomorrow – night. Our close friends and family know and you're going to come get away with me for a while."

Dan stared at Phil, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he processed what Phil was saying. His brain was short circuiting as he tried to connect the dots: vacation, Phil, Italy, away from home, no stress, beach, villa, ocean – it was almost too much for his brain to handle.

"We're going on vacation?" Dan asked, pulling Phil's hand away from his mouth so he could speak.

"Yes, and I recommend you get up and pack soon unless you want me choosing all your outfits for you," Phil answered, teasing softly as he tightened his arms around Dan ever so slightly, silently letting him know he need not get up just quite yet.

"How long have you been planning this?" Dan asked, his voice a near whisper as he gazed at Phil's face, pure admiration filling his eyes.

"Only a couple days, it was pretty on the fly but, Dan, you need this," Phil said, his voice sincere as he gazed lovingly into Dan's warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, Phil Lester," Dan cooed out before he connected his lips to Phil's, kissing him with a burning passion.

Before Phil could reply Dan's lips were on his, their kiss long and deep as they wordlessly expressed their love back and forth as their lips moved in a practiced rhythm.

Phil broke the kiss first, pressing their foreheads together as they both worked to catch their breath.

"I know you well enough to know you wanna start packing like right now so you look your best for the weekend," Phil teased softly, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Dan's nose.

"You know me too well," Dan laughed softly as he rolled himself off of Phil, slipping out of the bed so both of them could gather up everything they would want and need through the trip.

( ˘ ³˘)♥

"I can't believe we're here!" Dan cried out as he walked off of the plane, following Phil to the baggage claim where their suitcase was waiting for them.

"Believe it darling, we're here and it's just me and you!" Phil called, twirling in a circle in front of Dan.

"I can't believe we'll have so much privacy, though. No one knows!" Dan said as he grabbed their suitcase from the baggage claim, turning to face Phil to find out the rest of the plan.

"I made dinner plans for us tonight," Phil admitted with a coy smile, "followed by a walk down the beach back to our little villa for some alone time."

Dan giggled softly as Phil wiggled his eyebrows at him, swatting at him playfully as they started the trek towards the taxi station.

Within a half of hour of getting of the plane they were settled in their little villa, dropped his stuff on the bed, and made a beeline for the little porch area. He flopped down onto the little wicker chair and put his feet on the wicker ottoman, gazing out to the Adriatic Sea as the waves crashed against the shore line.

"Phil, I love this so much. I love you so much, I can't believe you did this for us," Dan cooed softly, craning his neck so he could turn to Phil.

"I love you too, darling," Phil said as he came out to the porch, flopping himself down onto Dan's lap playfully.

"God you're heavy," Dan whined playfully as he wrapped his arms around Phil's torso, holding on tight to the elder.

"Now you know how I feel when you flop down on me, you noodle," Phil laughed as he scotched so they were sharing the wicker chair.

"Yeah, but you love it," Dan laughed as he laid his head on Phil's shoulder, closing his eyes as he let the sounds of the waves calm him from any stressor that he'd ever felt in his life.

"I do, I do," Phil mumbled softly as he laid his head on top of Dan's, enjoying the peace and quiet that came with being alone like they were.

The sun was setting on the beach, a few beach patrons yelling for each other here and there, and the gentle crash of the waves against the shore; the scene was like the background you would put on your TV for ambient noise rather than actually sitting in front of it.

Phil chuckled softly as he realised Dan was asleep cuddled up to him, the stress of the world gone from his body as he held on tight to Phil. He brushed a strand of dark curly hair away from Dan's eyes as he gazed lovingly upon his boyfriends sleeping face. Sleepy Dan always reminded Phil of the early days of their relationship – 2009/2010 – when Dan was still so young and eager to please, he hadn't found himself yet and still radiated pure innocence in every situation.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" Dan teased, his voice thick with sleep as he reached up to rub his eyes.

"Psh, nah. Haven't been doing that," Phil replied playfully, bringing a hand up to ruffle Dan's fluffing (thanks humidity) hair.

"You definitely were," Dan teased as he sat up in the chair, kicking against the ottoman to push himself to sitting up higher.

"Caught me, but I just love how cute you are," Phil admitted, a smile wide across his face as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Dan's forehead.

Dan smiled wide as he leaned himself into Phil, "don't we have dinner soon?"

"Oh yeah, dinner. Kind of important," Phil laughed as he pushed himself out of the wicker chair, grabbing tight to Dan's hand to pull him along.

"Do I need my dressy clothes?" Dan asked as he followed Phil back into the little bedroom.

"Nah, casual beach dining, so cute shorts and maybe a tank under an open button down?" Phil answered as he unzipped their suitcase and started pulling clothes out for them.

"Fashion advice from Phil Lester, what a plot twist," Dan exclaimed playfully as he reached for his side of the suitcase.

"I just know what I really enjoy seeing you in," Phil teased back as they gathered their clothes and started to get ready for what Phil was calling "Relaxing Date Night."

( ˘ ³˘)♥

The walk to dinner and the whole meal went smooth as they water they were watching, Phil having reserved an outside table that ended up being where they both could sit across the table from each other and barely have to turn to see the Sea.

Dinner was a beautiful seafood medley they shared, enjoying the moment as friends, as lovers, and as two bros out having the time of their lives in Italy. Every once in a while they would catch each other's eyes, always full of some form of love and admiration that made Dan blush like they were on their first date all over again.

As they finished their meal and sipped on their drinks, they watched the water. Dan could think of nothing else he wanted in life other than Phil Lester, who he had, right in front of him, who selflessly planned this trip to Italy just to relax Dan.

"Phil, I can't thank you enough for this trip," Dan whispered softly, fully aware at this point that Phil paid for the whole thing himself.

"I love you, Dan, you deserve it," Phil said back, lying is hand across the table for Dan to take.

Dan reached to Phil's hand, twining their fingers together as they gazed into each other's eyes, meal long forgotten as they had finished minutes before.

"I love you, Phil," Dan said softly, not breaking away from Phil's soft, blue eyes.

"Forever," Phil promised softly, squeezing Dan's hand gently.

Dan smiled at Phil for a long second, finishing his last little blip of wine before he started to stand up, "how about that walk on the beach, darling?"

"Definitely," Phil agreed, setting his own empty glass down near the middle of the table and standing up with Dan, lacing their fingers together and leading the both of them out towards the water.

The sun had set on them and the light of the moon provided just enough light for them to see each other as they walked next to the shore, their hands swinging playfully as they took their time.

They didn't need to say anything as they walked, letting their body language speak for them. Dan would try to sneak glances at his boyfriend, only to be caught by Phil trying to do the same thing. Just like the early days, Dan would blush and look away, shying away from Phil's adoration.

Phil would smile wide every time Dan looked away, reminded of their early days together when Dan was almost too shy to hold his own and let Phil take control of anything and everything between them.

"Dan," Phil whispered, catching Dan's cheek in his hand as Dan turned to face him.

"Phil," Dan whispered back as he stepped closer to Phil, his long arms finding their way around Phil's neck.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, silent "I love you"s exchanged between them. They don't know who initiated it, but within the next second their lips were connected. They kissed long and soft under the moonlight, the sound of the Sea crashing next to them created a scene straight out of a romantic movie as they tangled tongues.

Phil was the first to pull away, dragging his lips across Dan's jawbone as he moved his hands to Dan's hips. He squeezed Dan's hips softly as he inhaled Dan's scent, sighing softly against his lover's soft skin.

"Phil," Dan breathed out softly, "bedroom?" he asked softly, letting his head fall on Phil's shoulder with no real motivation to leave where they were at the moment.

"Yes, let's," Phil replied, dropping a wet kiss to Dan's neck before he moved his hands so he could scoop his lanky boyfriend up into his arms to carry him back to their villa.

Dan held on tight, his arms laced around Phil's neck as Phil made the short walk back to their room, a kind of pep in his step in the anticipation of what was to come next between them.

Within minutes Phil had them back in the bedroom, leaving the sliding glass door open to let the sounds of the ocean fill the moment.

With a playful smile Phil tossed Dan to the bed, chuckling softly at the little giggle that escaped Dan as he hit the mattress.

Dan giggled softly as he bounced, sitting up just long enough to pull his shirt off before he grabbed Phil's shirt and pulled him down, bringing him crashing down on top of the younger boy, their lips clashing in a tangle of teeth and tongue as they went after each other hungrily.

With a passion burning deep within him, Phil reached down to quickly undo and push down Dan's form fitting shorts, pushing them down as far as he lanky arms could reach, silently thanking ever deity he could think of that the shorts were too tight for Dan to comfortably wear boxers underneath.

Dan gasped loudly as the air felt cold around his hardening cock, his hips bucking up slightly to reach Phil's as they both searched for any source of friction they could.

"Wait, before we don't want to, grab the lube," Dan breathed out softly, knowing damn well that Phil packed it just for this occasion.

Phil nodded in response, slowly climbing off of his lover and reaching for their suitcase, grabbing the 100mL bottle of lube he had packed.

"That's not gonna be enough for the weekend," Dan teased softly, rolling up onto his side to gaze up at the elder.

"I know, I planned to pick up more tomorrow," Phil said with an attempt at a wink, a playful twinkle in his eyes as he came back to the bed, pushing Dan back onto his back and settling himself between Dan's legs.

"Clever boy," Dan teased as he gazed at Phil, love and admiration breaking through the need and desire in his eyes.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he poured nearly half the bottle of lube onto his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up before pushing one finger ever so slowly into the boy under him.

Dan writhed gently at the new intrusion, it having been a while since they'd had time to actually do anything with each other rather than quick hand-jobs in the shower. He gasped softly, his body unusually tight do to it having been so long.

"Does it hurt at all?" Phil asked, his voice a soft whisper as he watched Dan's face, noticing his tense features.

"It's been a while," Dan breathed out, a hint of sadness and longing in his voice, "another, please."

"Are you sure?" Phil asked, still pumping the one finger slowly through his lover.

"Yes, I'm sure," Dan answered, a soft smile on his features to reassure Phil he meant it.

Phil nodded as he added a second finger, curling them just right to match the angle of Dan's body. He smirked softly, an idea popping into his head.

As he scissored his fingers apart inside of the younger boy he brought his head down, engulfing his boyfriend's achingly hard cock inside his mouth, taking it down to the hilt in one smooth motion.

Dan gasped loudly as his hips bucked up, nearly choking Phil on his length. Phil chuckled softly as he continued his ministrations, every so teasingly working his mouth around Dan's throbbingly hard cock while he added a third finger to fully stretch his lover.

"Ah, ah, too much," Dan whimpered out softly as his body started to tighten, a little too far onto the edge than he really wanted to be as Phil's long, skilled fingers rubbed straight across his prostate in time with every bob of his head.

Phil smiled proudly to himself as he pulled off and out of the younger boy, another deep chuckle escaping his throat at the loud whimpered Dan let out at the new feeling of neglect he was left with.

"Please, I'm ready. I need you," Dan nearly begged out as he reached his hands up to hold right to Phil's biceps.

Phil nodded as he rubbed all the left over lube all over himself, sighing softly at the itty bit of relief he got from finally touching his painfully neglected cock. Once he was sure he was coated nicely, he lined himself up with the smaller boy, looking right into the deep chocolate brown eyes he was so in love with as he ever so gently pushed into him.

Dan's body tightened up against the intrustion ever so gently like it was their first time all over again. Phil made sure to take his time to not hurt his lover, pushing in at what was slow enough to do nothing but tease himself but ensure that Dan felt no true pain and only pleasure.

Once bottomed out he stayed still for a long second, waiting until Dan gave him the goahead to move. As soon as Dan nodded the room was filled with soft pants and groans from the both of them as Phil set out at a near punishing pace.

Both boys were needy. They hadn't totally realised it at first but it had been so long since they had had time for each other what they were left with was needy, it was raw, it was nearly primal as Pihl moved himself the younger boy, angling himself just right so the swollen head of his cock would hit right on Dan's sensitive prostate with every single thrust.

"Oh, god, oh, god," both boys panted out in strange near unison, Dan's head thrown back and writhing against the sheets, Phil's face hanging into Phil's neck, Dan mumbling incoherent babble for him not to stop.

"I know, baby, I know," Phil mumbled back, too far gone to realise that what either of them was saying made absolutely no sense.

"Close, close, so close. Touch me fucking please," Dan whimpered out as he arched up, his nerves on fire as he teetered on the precipice of bliss, needing that little push to reach the high he was looking for.

"As you wish," Phil answered, dropping his hand to wrap his long fingers around Dan's hard, leaky length, stroking him long and fast in time with his thrusts.

One, two, three strokes later Dan came with a hearty cry, painting his own skin white in short spurts as he came long and hard.

Watching his lover come undone was enough to push Phil over the edge, cumming hard with his boyfriend, his vision shooting white as he rode out their aftershocks, not stopping his hips until he was sure both he and Dan were finally down from their highs.

In one smooth motion, Phil pulled out from his boyfriend and collapsed down next to him, neither of them caring about the sticky white mess that was currently between them.

The room was silent except for their breathing, their gazes meeting one another as they stared at each other with nothing but love and admiration for the other.

"I love you," Dan mouthed as his breathing wasn't fully back to normal yet.

"I love you too," Phil whispered out as he had recovered a little faster than the younger.

Dan rolled over to the bedside table, grabbing the nearest towel he could reach to wipe his chest, Phil's hand, and between his thighs of the now hardening mess of fluids.

Once he was sure they were all cleaned up he tossed the towel to be dealt with later and cuddled in tight to Phil's chest.

"Thank you so much for this vacation," Dan whispered softly, on the verge of falling asleep.

"You deserve it," Phil whispered into Dan's hair, noting he was basically asleep in his arms.

Phil smiled proudly to himself as he realised just how well this first night in Italy had gone, and tightened his hold around Dan as he remembered everything he else he had planned for them to experience together on their extended weekend away.


End file.
